


Is Alastor Sans Undertale?

by snowdinpoffs



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Crackfic?, First "fanfic", I don't know if it's 'technically' a shitpost but o k, I wrote this at 2AM lmao, Probably not technically a fanfic either, Toby and Vivzie I am so sorry, s h o r t, shitpost?, what have I done?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22434352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowdinpoffs/pseuds/snowdinpoffs
Summary: I.. don't know honestly.
Comments: 14
Kudos: 25





	Is Alastor Sans Undertale?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sxnflower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxnflower/gifts), [Lalo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalo/gifts), [Alyssa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyssa/gifts).



> I made this for my friends Alyssa(maybe Jayme), Lalo, and sxnflower(I know you hate being called that but I don't know how else to refer to you sorry.), thanks for being nice friends guys.
> 
> This is the first thing I've ever wrote ever so feel free to give me Constructive criticism(if that even counts here) on really anything you think I need criticism on like, telling me grammar errors, maybe even add some more points to this terrible thing I've created.

Reasons why I think funny bone man and spooky deer demon are the same person

1\. The most obvious is that they always smile and don't stop, it's scary.

2\. They both are the main focuses of their respective fandoms despite not being the main character of the original game/webcomic (how is beyond my comprehension.)

3\. F a n g i r l s

4\. They are both extremely powerful.

5\. They both make me question my faith in humanity on how people can thirst over a psychopathic, cannibalistic, deer demon, and a funny skeleton man with a glowing blue eye (with no genitals whatsoever by the way and could probably be considered necrophilla.)

6\. They both love making horrible dad jokes. (Credit to user Die_Sonne for telling me this.)

7\. They're dead, lol.

And that's about it and I am totally not stopping because I have the creativity of a crayon chewing goblin.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're are reading this, thank you for reading and clicking on this fic, I greatly appreciate it, feel free to comment about your thoughts, once again, Thank you.


End file.
